48 family precure!
this is my first fan series, this series has 4 cure they are cure captain, cure lucky, cure cute, and cure fire. The theme series is about music. This is a crossover AKB0048 and Precure. 48 family precure! is the first fan series by Cure48. It based on thematic of the Character Traits and has 48 episodes Story The story is begin when Akibara world in the trouble, a smile deco who will give hapiness in the world disappear and Akibara world become dark , Nyaruna a fairy from Akibara world search precure to help Nyaruna to find smile deco and take back Erina a princess from Akibara who disappear.can Nyaruna find 4 cure? Character Arisawa Shiroi / Takahashi Minami / Cure Captain She is a cool and friendly girl, Shiroi or also know As Takamina is an idol from AKB0048. she is short and good at sprot. As cure Captain she has a pink hair color and magenta eyes, her speech is " a leader of an organization, cure captain! ". Ayako Kuroki / kashiwagi Yuki / cure lucky She is a cute and friendly girl, same as Shiroi she is an idol from AKB0048. As cure lucky she has yellow hair color and eyes color, her speech is " something which can make people happy, cure lucky! ". Chiharu Sakuragi / Kojima Haruna / Cure cute She is cat type, she is friendly and good girl, same as shiroi and ayako she is alos an idol from AKB0048. As cure cute her speech is " a lovely personality , cure cute! ". Kimishima Hikari / Ooshima Yuuko / Cure Fire She is a cold but friendly girl, she aims to become center nova, same as Shiroi, Ayako, and chiharu she is also an idol from AKB0048. As cure fire is " a hot round, cure fire!" akibara world nyaruna She is a mascot of cure. She is a cat fairy from akibara neko heis nyaruna brother, who also give cure power up. erina She is a leader of akibara world, who dissappear. happy She is a mysterious girl from Akibara who always help cure when in trouble to defeat Nani Bad Music Land Bad Music Trio The member name is a japanese wrold 1, 2 , and 3. Ichi She is a girl villain in this series, she very hate music. Ni She is a girl villain who always use a winter colthes. san She is the last girl villain, she like playing piano but can maks people dizzy when hear it. Yoru The leader of Bad Music Land nani A monster from Bad Music Land Items idol ring Is a ring used by shiroi, chiharu, ayako, and hikari to transfrom become precure. Smile mix A mix used by cure captain, cure lucky, cure cute, and cure fire to sing for defeat Nani Smile Deco A deco when cure finished to defeat Nani Deco box This is a special trunk used to store smile deco, this is has 20 place for smile deco symphonia set Are the devices used in 48 family precure, symphonia set can make a new song to cure sing for defeat Nani. Location akibastar A planet where cure live. Akibara world A planet where Erina, Nyaruna, Neko, and happy live. AKB0048 studio Place where 00 do show Gallery = Shiroi, chiharu, hikari, and ayako sing beginner with 00 member.jpg Hikari singing.jpg|Hikari singing Hikari or yuuko at akb0048 galaxy cinderella.jpg yuuko, Takamina, Nyan nyan, and mayuyu singing river.jpg|Yuuko, takamina, nyan nyan and mayuyu singing river takamina and yuuko singing river at episode 2.jpg|Takamina and yuuko singing river at episode 2 yuuko and Takamina happy beacuse world is save ( at last episode ).jpg|yuuko and Takamina happy because world is save ( at last episode ) yuuko angry.jpg|yuuko angry yuuko with her kirara.jpg|Yuuko with her kirara Yuuko when child.jpg|Yuuko when child Trivia * this is my first fan series * 48 Family precure is crossover AKB0048 and precure * the cure member name is same as anime character name AKB0048 senbatsu member. * Shiroi Arisawa is a leader who good at sprot same as Mana Aida, Misumi Nagisa, Hyuuga Saki , And Houjou Hibiki * cure attack is same as Mermaid Melody that is singing Category:Cure48 Category:Fan Series